Barbecue may be the most primitive cooking method of human beings and is accomplished in such a manner that air is heated and dried with fuel, and food is placed at a location close to the heat source in the hot dry air and then heated up. In modern society, barbecue method has been diversified due to a variety of fire application ways, and various barbecue ovens, barbecue grills and barbecue sauces have emerged. Barbecue itself has become a leisure entertainment way in people's party or become a business form. Barbecuing alone is quite rare in modern society, and it is typically considered as a group activity for a small family or even a large institution, no matter in Asia, America or Europe. One of the indispensable tools to barbecue is barbecue grill, which is classified in three types: solid fuel-type barbecue grill, gas fuel-type barbecue grill and electric barbecue grill; gas fuel-type barbecue grill and electric barbecue grill enjoy better popularity than solid fuel-type barbecue grill, which is mostly based on the primary fuel-charcoal, because of no oil smoke, no pollution to food and convenient post-barbecue cleaning, in addition, during an outdoor activity with restricted power condition, gas fuel-type barbecue grill is widely used by outdoor barbeque lovers owing to its convenient functions. A range of problems are also found in a gas-type barbecue grill during its use, for example: in the process of barbecue, burners are generally located below a barbecue grill for the purpose of full heat utilization, as a result, oil that drips during barbecuing or food wastes will directly fall onto these burners so as to curtain or even block off burners' air supply holes, thus affecting normal fire supply of the burners; a traditional barbecue grill is only equipped with a barbecue grill made of wire mesh, so it can offer an ordinary baking function only and has single barbecuing function.